The Princess Vampire
by PrincessKagomekk
Summary: Everyone is a vampire. Kagome is the princess vampire of Black Midnight Tribe and Inuyasha is the prince of their worst enemy Blue Night. After a certain battle, Why do they have feelings for each other? Mostly Kag and Inu
1. Default Chapter

Kendis: Hi I'm here with another fanfic!

Inu Gang: Yay!

Inuyasha:Hurry and get to the story already!

Kendis: Don't rush me! I shouldn't even put you in for that!

Inuyasha: Okay, okay sorry!

Kendis: Well here it is.. hope you like it!

By the way the Moon Vampire is given special power buy the head Vampire to be able to walk in the light. If she is the chosen on she will get to keep her powers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome Higarashi the Princess Vampire**

Kagome's POV

I am Kagome Higarashi-- Princess of the Black Midnight vampire tribe. Our worst enemys are the Blue Night tribe. My nickname is the Midnight Princess. People say that I am the Moon Vampire because of my sister who is already Moon Vampire (Kikyo) seems to not be the chosen one for the Moon Vampire, but she insisted and said I was to young. We are not allowed to walk upon the day walkers or else we shall die. Tonight we will go into battle with the Blue Night tribe because they had killed 13 of our vampires and turned them Blue Night. I am one of the top fighters, for the princess must surely be strong to protect herself. I am wearing a tight black jumpsuit(Like selene in the underworld) it covers my whole body even my arms, legs, hands, and even face except for my eyes. My identity must not be shown. My hair is in in a high ponytail. I must be brave and strong for tonight. I have my tribe's greatest sword The Midnight Rose.I shall use it for battle tonight.My best friends are Sango, Ayame, and Rin.

Inuyasha's POV

The name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I am the son of the Great Vampire leader Inutashio Takahasi. We are both members of the Blue Night Tribe along with my older brother Sesshomaru. Tonight we will battle the Black Midnight vampire tribe. They should not blame us for defending ourselves! We need more men anyways. I can't wait to go into battle because I love the scent of a Black Midnight dead. I'm wearing a tight armored navy suit all of will. I'm second best from my brother Sesshomaru at fighting. Tonight I plan to surpass him.I have my tribes best and strongest sword The Tetsiga . It was forged from my fathers very own fang.My best friend is Miroku, but my friend is Koga. Even thought Koga and I bicker a lot we stick by eath other, same as with Miroku.

Narrator POV

That night the 2 tribes started fighting at Dark Field. Blue Nights got bitten and turned Black Midnight, and Some Black Midnight got turned Blue Night.

Kagome's POV

A Blue Night charged at me. I took my sword and with my amazing speed I slashed right through him, then I bit him. Then a newly turned Black Midnight did the same, but I dodged instead. Once a tribe member is turned something else, the tribe the were first in can not bite them again, for if they did the biter would turn to the tribe that has bitten the victim since it's blood now over powers the victims first blood. Kikyo seems to be hiding as always. I can smell her.

Narrator

Inuyasha-- trying to kill any Black Midnight he could slash his ledgondary sword Tetsiga through, he ran towards Kagome. With her stunning senses she quickely turned around then Inuyasha and Kagome's swords collided. The calliding swords caused a giant wave of electric energy causing light to cover up the intire battle field. Vampire's were frozen from the electrical waves. The energy caused Both Kagome and Inuyasha to get thrown back across the field. They both got up and started to fight again. Running to each other, they almost made another electrical current.

"You almost made another energy wave, wench!!" Inuyasha came up with the nerve to say.

"My name is not the name you call me...it is the Midnight Princess!" Kagome said sternly

"Whatever."Inuyasha said

Kagome had finally got fed up with this guy. Putting her sword back in her case, she took out her Moon Bow and Arrow.

'This should keep him stunned.'She thought

With a pull of her hand, the arrow went flying through the air, peircing Inuyasha's chest.

"D-damn you." Inuyasha said, falling to the ground

In a flash Kagome was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do ya think?

Review please!!!

Remember I'm only 11!


	2. The plan

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang.

Kendis:Hi I'm back with another chapter!

Inuyasha:Feh! Big Deal!

Kendis:Shut your trap!!

Inuyasha: Well I was just saying....

Kendis:Whatever, well here's the chapter! Enjoy!

A/N heres some more info on the Moon Vampire. The Moon Vampire power is a very special power that allows Vampires to walk among the day walkers. Kikyo is the air to the throne and since she is, EVERYONE has do do what she says. So since Kikyo has more power over people than Kagome, Kikyo got to be the Moon Vampire because she insisted. By the way, to become Moon Vampire there is a Sapphire Jewl that you have to have that goes into your forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up in the hospital room, located in his palace. He tried sitting up, but his chest wond stung too much. 'Stupid girl!!, she just had to peice my chest!!' He thought. Just then, Sesshomaru walked in.

"Little brother, your in the hospital because of an arrow?!" Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"Shut your mouth!" Inuyasha replied, yelling.

"Anyways I have brought our swordsman, Totosai to repair the crack in Tetsiga." Sesshomaru continued

An fairly short old man with gray hair, big bug eyes, and a sharp nose appered from the doorway.

"I am the famous Totasai...HOW COULD YOU GET A CRACK IN TETSIGA???" The old man shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Shutup down, and I don't give a rat's ass if your famous or not old man!" Inuyasha said

The old man contiued whining over the crack in Tetsiga.

"YAHOO!!!" Kagome shouted

"Would ya shutup already!" Sango said covering up her ears

"I can't help it....I just injured a demon!!" Kagome said, still praising herself

Sango covered up her ears again.Kagome continued to shout and scream about her victory of defeating Inuyasha. Them it was time for feeding. Kagome,Sango,Rin, Kikyo, and Ayame Met up and went to the human dimension.

"Let's hurry up cause tonight is the night of a new moon." Ayame said

"Well come on!" Rin shouted

They all went out in search of a young, healthy human to suck off of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night.

"Damn....tonight is the night of a full moon...no wonder I got beaten by the vampire wench!" Inuyasha said

His chest stung. He grunted then growled (ahh like a puppy! ). He was in deep thoughts. 'How did that girl crack my Tetsiga?' 'Great now Sesshomaru is going to be making fun of me in my human stage!' Suddenly a maid appered in the room.

"Prince Inuyasha please awaken, your brother would like to see you" The maid struggled to say

Inuyasha painfuly got out of bed and walk to Sesshomaru's room.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said

"You will sneek into the vampire castle and kill the princess!" Sesshomaru said with a hint of anger in his voice

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you have a wound and need not to stay in bed a day."

"And how will I sneak in?"

"You'll get a decising spell so you'll smell like a vampire and be able to drink blood like them. You'll leave tomarrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how'd you like this?

Review please!


	3. Authors Note

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I may will discontinue this story because I am about to make up a way better vampire story! I read some other vampires storys then compared them to mine and compared to the other ones mine suck! So I will be putting up another one that's way better!**


End file.
